Christmas Surprises
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: First Christmas one-shot for Austin and Ally. It's kinda cheesy, but I think I did a decent job. I don't really know how to summarize it, so just enjoy I guess!


So, I wanted to do a Christmas oneshot, so here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Christmas, any of the songs mentioned, or pretty much anything, except the plotline :)

Ally's POV:  
I love Christmas, I love Christmas, I love Christmas! I mean, except the no school part. Where's my calculator? Oh wait, I'm talking to myself again. "Where's my calculator?"

"I don't know," Trish replied.

"You're lying, I can tell."

"Or maybe I want you to think I'm lying..."

"Trish, why on earth would you want me to think you're lying?"

"I don't know, just go with it!"

"Will you please give me my calculator back? I have a ton of homework over break, I need to slowly hack at it so it will last me all break."

"Christmas break is for NOT doing homework."

"You say that about every day of the year, Trish..." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving me away with her hand.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love Christmas? All the lights, trees, snowmen, tins-"

"Yes, about hundred times..." Dez complained as he walked in.

"In the past hour!" Austin finished, following Dez.

"Sorry, I just get really excited about Christmas!"

"Yeah, we've noticed," Austin replied with his superstar smile. "So how about writing that new song?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Ally, it's Christmas break, no thinking!" Trish interupted.

"Thinking doesn't always mean school, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could do a cover of a classic Christmas song!"

"Why would I do that when I have the best song writer in history to write me a new Christmas song?" Austin asked.

I blushed, "Awh, well, if you really want a new song...I guess I could write one...but wouldn't it be so perfect if you sang a classic?"

"If you really want me to cover a classic, I will...by classic you don't mean like...classic, classic, do you?"

"No, not necessarily...just a well-known Christmas song."

"Oh, then I know what one I want to do!"

"Which one?"

"It's a surprise!" As he said it, I swore he winked at me.

Austin's POV:  
So, I'm not as into this Christmas stuff as Ally, but if it means a way to ask the perfect girl out, I can deal with it. I know she'll love it! I smiled as I planned by myself. "Hey Dez, I need your help!"

"What do you need, Austin?"

"It's a secret, come with me." We walked up to the practice room, which had almost as many decorations as the rest of the store did...Ally must've spent hours decorating. "So, you know how Ally's all into this Christmas stuff?"

"Yeah, even I'm not dumb enough to not see that."

"Well, I was thinking for the Christmas video, I could do it in Ally's honor...without her knowing ahead of time."

"So, what you're saying is...you need a llama and my pants?" he ripped his red and green plaid pants off and handed them to me.

"What? No! Dez, focus!"

"That's what friends are for, Austin," he put his hand on my shoulder, then walked out.

"Wait, Dez!" he continued leaving. I groaned, he has the attention span of a toddler in a candy store...oh, candy store! I should go to one! Wait, focus, Austin,  
gosh, I'm as bad as Dez. But who can help me? Trish would just tell Ally..."Dez!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He ran back up, "Yes, Austin?"

"I still need to tell you the plan."

"I know, pants and llamas!"

"Dez, that's not the plan! Get past that, please!"

"Pancakes?"

"Ohh, pancakes sound good! Let's talk about this over pancakes!" We went to the local pancake restaraunt. "Okay, so what I really wanted to talk to you about is what I want to do for this video..."

"I thought we already covered that."

"No, we haven't, Dez. Please listen, this is important..."

Ally's POV:  
"I wonder what they're planning and why we can't know about it..."

"Why does it matter?" Trish asked, eating the popcorn off my Christmas tree.

"TRISH! NO EATING IN THE STORE! Especially off the Christmas tree."

"Sorry, I love popcorn!" she said, continuing to eat.

"Trish, you're still eating it..."

"I never said I'd stop." I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wonder what goes through her mind...then I remind myself that I really don't want to know.

"So, aren't you supposed to be at the Christmas Shoppe?"

"I'm on break."

"You've been here for three hours."

"So what?" I rolled my eyes, she's never going to hold a job for more than a day, is she? "I know what you're thinking, Ally, and my record is still three days."

"Don't you want to break that record?"

"No, not really," she replied, jumping on top of the counter. She sat there with her feet up, still eating my tree's popcorn.

"Well, I'm going on break...I have to work on something..." I went up to the practice room and picked up my book. I opened to my Christmas checklist.

'Christmas Checklist 2012:  
-Thirty foot string of popcorn, check -Trish's gift: scrapbook of our friendship, check -Dez's gift: gift card to the pants store, check -Austin's gift: -Dad's gift: gift card to get new bags for store, check -Convince Austin to sing classic Christmas song, check -Decorate Sonic Boom, check -Decorate house -Make ginger bread cookies, give some to Dez -Calcus homework...once I find my calculator.'

I have no clue what to get Austin. I thought about a gift card to the Pancake Place, but that's not personal enough. Then I thought I could write him a new song, but I do that all the time. Then I thought, I could knit him a sweater, then I realized I'm the one who wants a homemade sweater, not him. So, I'm stuck. I should just go for the gift card...no, no, no! Ugh! I hate this! And I still need to decorate the house and mamke ginger bread cookies...not to mention find my calculator.

I sighed, this is hopeless. And it's Christmas Ever! I'm never going to think of the perfect Christmas gift for Austin. I got up and went to the piano and started to play. Call Me Maybe was the only non-Christmas song I could think of at the top of my head and since Christmas was causing me stress, I decided Christmas music wasn't the best idea.

"Hey, I just met you And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe,  
It's hard to look right,  
At you, baby,  
So, here's my number, So call me maybe."

Ugh, even singing isn't helping. All I can think of is Austin. Why does he have to be so irresistable? Stinkin' Austin Moon with his perfect hair and sweet eyes!

Austin's POV:  
It was finally time to film the video. The key to filming the video was for Ally not to know we were filming...which is easier said than done. "Hey Ally, I decided I want you to hear me practice after all!" She walked over and sat next to me on the piano bench. Dez was hiding behind the tree with his camera and I started to play.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is you"

I winked at Ally, and I saw the blush rising to her cheeks.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day And I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby

I wont ask for much this Christmas I wont even wish oh I wont even wish. I wont even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick Wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play"

I stopped playing the piano, grabbing Ally's hand, and sang the next verse a capella.

"Cause I just want you here tonight, Holdin on to me so tight What more can I do Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby Oh our lives are shinin surrounding everywhere Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need Wont you bring back my baby to me"

She giggled, the pink hadn't left her cheeks since I winked at her in the beginning of the song. She smiled at me. Then I stood up and did a flip off the piano bench. She began to play the piano for me as I finished the song:

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm askin for I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby All I want is you [x4]  
You, you, you, you, Ally, you."

Her blush turned from pink to red. "Austin, I..." she trailed off.

"I know, this is sorta over done, but you know I can't write songs...so I decided to just use one..."

"No, it was perfect," she said with a smile.

"So, will my Christmas wish come true?"

"Yeah," she said with the brightest smile I've ever seen, "it most definitely will."

Trish faked a cough, and we both looked up. Mistletoe was hanging right above us. "Merry Christmas, Ally."

"Merry Christmas, Austin." We shared the perfect kiss under the mistletoe.

We pulled apart and Ally smiled at me again, "I'll be right back!" She ran up to the practice room. She come down with a small box with a bow, "It's not much, I just didn't know what to get you."

I opened up the box and pulled out a keychain with a picture of Ally and I in a heart. On the back it said "Team Austin & Ally Forever."

"I love it. Thank you."

"I'm glad you do, I had to rush down to the engravery shop to get it done. I thought of the idea an hour ago."

"It's perfect," I handed her a small box.

She opened up the box, pulling out the heart necklace I picked out for her. "This is beautiful."

"Great minds think alike, read the engraving."

She smiled, "Wow, I can't believe we both put the same engraving!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, "Best Christmas ever," and I kissed her again.

Okay, I know the All I Want For Christmas is You thing is way overdone, but I couldn't think of another Christmas song and since Austin can't write songs, I thought the most meaningful way he could do it was singing a Christmas love song to her. The only other one I can think of is Santa Baby, and I think you know why that wouldn't work(; I was thinking about having Aly write him a Christmas love song, but I don't think I could write a Christmas song...I hope you enjoyed my cheesiness. 


End file.
